


Hot for Student

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cum drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari Weiss Schnee, If it's not your cup of tea, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, but the good kind, then don't read it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: Just shameless futa smut about Weiss fucking Ruby, now with added Yang and Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Me One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Comments: 38
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone is over the age of 18.

“Dust, the most prominent source of energy in Remnant and the Schnee Dust Company has found the most efficient way of mining and purifying Dust. Apart from being the main energy source, Dust can be used with clothing, weaponry, bullets, and semblances. But with a lot of practice, you lot can overcome it, like me.” I turn and with a click of my fingers, a small flame appears in my palm.

At the age of 27, I, Weiss Schnee, became a teacher of Dust. Even though I am a Schnee, and had grown up around Dust, Dust control and Dust safety was something that I mastered early on in my career and was something that I had wanted to spread ever since.

The Schnee family has always been female dominant, there were still males, like me brother Whitley and my father Jacques, but they don’t get the option to breed, they there mostly for prosperity sake, as according to history, all women of the Schnee name are gifted due to my ancestors working too closely with Dust. It’s nothing bad, I assure you, just the enhanced effectiveness with Dust, increased libido, being more curvaceous than what should be normal, larger breasts and quicker breast growth and having a penis.

That last one would seem odd I know, but I can tell that it’s very much true. Some of us are even blessed with having a visible ball sack, which I am one of them. My older sister, Winter, on the other hand, isn’t. Our penis can be around a foot or a horse in length, I’m coming up to about two foot the last time I checked. And being a teacher at Beacon University with a third leg did impose some problems, especially when there is a lot of cute and sexy teenage girls wearing revealing clothes. My typical outfit consisted of a white or red shirt or jumper and a long black skirt with binds around my penis and leg.

I noticed a hand raise up next to a pair of rabbit ear. “Yes, Scarlatina?”

“You mentioned Semblances, can we see in action?”

“I don’t see why not.” I said moving around my desk and take a light blue crystal out of a draw and showed it to the class. “Can anyone tell me what this is?”

“Everyone knows that one, teach.” I heard Cardin say.

“It’s nice to know that you’re still with us Winchester and not asleep like most time in my class.” A few of the students laugh at that as my eyes travel across the room and fall onto a Rose that was doing just that.

I close my eyes and concentrated on summoning my Arma. I felt the Ice crystal disperse before hearing a collection of oohs and ahhs. Opening my eyes, my light blue knight was knelt in front of me, his sword resting on his back. I placed a hand on his pauldron gave him the task I want him to complete.

I watched him move towards the Rose with heavy footfalls, how she was still asleep was impressive. Two loud bangs on her desk were enough to awake her. It was only when she looked at what woke her, did she flail about and in a shriek, she fell backwards onto the floor, revealing her lace underwear to the class. I felt the bands around my leg and penis strain slightly.

As the rest of the students laughed at what happened, I moved to stand next to her desk. “See me in my office at the end of the day Miss Rose.”

The bell rang to single the end of the class before I could stand back in front of my students

* * *

Sitting in office was always nice, it gave me the chance to relax and wind down before I had to start the process of grading and planning lessons. It also gave me the chance to unbind my penis and, if necessary, to release some pent-up frustration.

With time before Miss Rose would show up. I had lent back in my plush leather chair and pulled my skirt up, letting my penis stand tall. When I was young, I was ashamed on having this sit between my legs, but know, being 27 and 5’11”, I’ve came to admire it and knowing that I could beat any man in comparison.

If I wanted to, I could easily autofellatio myself, it was just a shame that I hand to use both hands to stimulate myself. I had both hands rubbing up and down it thought of Miss Rose when there was a knock on my door.

In a fluid motion, I made myself look presentable from the waist up. My penis rubbed up against the underside of my desk. “Come in!”

The door opened enough for Miss Roses’ head to pop through. “You wanted to see me, Professor Schnee.”

I nod my head and gesture to one of the empty chairs. “Please, have a seat, Miss Rose.”

When she enters, I was given a full show of her outfit. She wore a red and black open corset that revealed a lot of her growing cleavage (She had to be a least a large C if not a low D, nowhere near her older sister,) and that she was wearing a bra, nothing that covered her arms or shoulders, a red pleated skirt that sat about mid to high thigh and black thigh-high boots. All in all, she looked sexy.

As she sat down, she placed both hands in her lap, squeezing her breasts together. “What did you want to talk about, Professor?” She looked at me like a lost puppy with those sliver eyes of her.

“Please tell me why I find you asleep in my lessons, Ruby. May I call you Ruby?” She nods and her arms squeeze her breasts again, almost making them burst out of her corset. My penis throbbed.

“I’ve seen your grades for all of your classes.” I watch her fidget in the chair whilst looking away from me. “Do you find my teachings to easy?” She shakes her head. “Then please tell me what the problem is Ruby, and I’ll try and help you.”

At that, she looked at me with dilated pupils and heavy breathing. “It’s-it’s you Professor.” She blurted out; her breathing got heavier. “The sight of you is too distracting that I can’t concentrate.”

I smirked at that, it wasn’t the first time that a student had said something like that, mainly the male students, but with what I was packing, they would more than likely run. I reach under my desk and bind my penis back to my leg and stand and walk around my desk only to lean against it.

“Me? What about me do you find the most distracting, Ruby?” I spoke in an alluring tone.

Her hands in her lap push inwards. “Everything Professor, the way your ass moves when you walk, your ridiculously large tits and how they bounce whenever you have to reach up high.” She closes her eyes and lets a moan pass through her little plum lips as her hands start to rub her sex.

The sight of Ruby masturbating in front of me was very hot. I was glad that the binds were extremely durable as I’m sure my penis would have broken free by know. “So, you’ve fantasized about me, have you?” I pop open a couple of buttons on my shirt.

She nods her head but doesn’t open her eyes. “And what you fantasized me doing?”

“About… about you fucking me, making me yours to do what you pleased.” She said with laboured breath as one and came up to grope at one of her breasts.

Unbuttoning my shirt fully, I remove it and my bra and pull the zip on my skirt down and let it fall to the floor. “What a naughty little Rose you are, thinking about your teacher like that and openly masturbate in front of with her say so.”

She stopped all movement, but I could tell she was horny and wanted to continue. “I-I’m sorry Mistress.”

With only my bind left, I remove it and held it up as I move to stand in front of her. “Good girl. Now open your eyes to see your reward.” I let my penis go when I finished talking so it could slap upon Ruby’s face.

Her eyes go wider when they open. “Holy shit. It’s huge.” She began to run her tongue along it as her hands come up to fondle my heavy balls.

With my penis lying across one of her eyes and hands and tongue doing their own thing, I would have been able to ejaculate at some point. Pre-cum was starting to come out and land in her hair. She really did look like a hentai star right now.

Grabbing my penis, I step back and rub the head across her face, smearing my pre on her. I move back to lean against my desk and motion her to here. “Strip as well please, slut… but leave those boots on.”

She whimpers out of pleasure and does as she is told. I was correct in my assumption earlier as when she removes her corset, a pair of cute set of hard nipples greats me on a pair of large breasts. Her skirt did a wonderful job of hiding her plump bum, it’s a shame to hide something that good looking… I wondered if I could get her to wear shorter skirts. The underwear that I saw in my class where more lace than anything else and they looked soaked through.

“My, what a naughty slut you are, not wearing a bra, what would your mother think if she were to find out?” I said as she came to a stop in front of me, fully nude. My penis was back in her hand and was pushed up in between her breast. My right hand went to her rear and started to squeeze.

“I-I don’t have a mom anymore.” She looked up at me with wet eyes as more and more pre was coming out and on to her.

“How about I be your new mommy then?” I asked and watched her think it over before nodding.

“Come to mommy then.” I said bringing my other hand up to her head and brought her into one my breasts. Her mouth quickly found my nipple and began to suck hard.

During my time researching the Schnee name, I only found one case of where a Schnee could lactate without being pregnant and even though I’ve got large breasts, I’ve never thought much about breast and nipple play or whether or not I could lactate.

But with my baby latched onto one of my breasts and sucking hard, I started to wonder if I could. With my hand still in her hair, I began to comb my fingers through it. “That’s it, sweety, let mommy take care of you.”

She nods her head again before I lift her up and place her on the edge of my desk. I go to pull away from her, but her legs come up to lock me in place. She looks at me with pleading eyes as she ran her tongue across my nipple and sucked even harder.

“I’m not going anywhere sweety, mommy just need to something out of her desk, Okay?” She lets my breast go with a wet pop.

“You sure?” She spoke like a true child to her mother.

“I’m sure sweety, I would never abandon you.” I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead.

At that, she giggles and lets me, and my penis go. I’m glad that Winter told me to keep a couple of boxes of Schnee strength condoms in my desk now. With a click of my fingers, the draw that I kept them in unlocks. I hand only used one of them before during a bad heatwave one year.

Placing the box near my baby, I come back around but stood a bit away from her. She reached out, trying to grab one of my breasts. “I want you to lie down on my desk sweety but with your head hanging off, Okay baby?”

She nods before quickly getting in said position and opens her mouth with an ahh. “Good girl.” I place my balls on her face as I reach over to grab the box of condoms before getting one out and rolling it down.

I hear her giggle before taking one of my balls into her mouth and giving it one hell of a tongue bath. When I had my penis covered, she moved on to my other sack and gave it the same amount of love and attention. “Alright baby, I’ve got a nice big lollypop for you to suck on instead.”

She lets go of my balls and reached up to grab and pull my penis down and bathed it in kisses and licks before pushing it way. “Why has mommy put one of these on, I want to taste you properly.” She pouted a little.

I place a hand on her upside-down cheek and rub my thumb across it, smearing some saliva and pre about. “I’m sorry baby, I don’t want to make a mess of my office that’s all.”

She continued to pout as I grabbed my penis and poked her mouth with the head a few times. She let up on the third poke and I began to push a little. Even though I had only the head in, her mouth was hot, and I was glad that these condoms where tried and tested. I pushed a bit more and I immediately noticed the bugle in her throat.

“You’re going great baby; you’ve got about half left.” I said feeling her throat tighten around me. Before I could push any more in, she began to tap my leg rapidly.

Pulling out as fast as I could, she sat up, coughing. I move to press myself up against her and reached around to play with her breasts. I couldn’t help but rub my penis up against her. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to force it in in one go.” I kissed her neck and shoulder as she regained her breath.

When she does, she turns enough to face me. “No, I’m sorry mommy, I wanted to try and be a big girl and take it all in one go.” She looked like she was about to cry.

“You are a big girl baby,” I pinch and flick her nipple. “You did great on your first go.” I lean forward and kiss her.

I let go of her breasts as she shifts and embraced me and the kiss. My penis sat pressed against her breasts again.

After a few seconds, I pull away. “Are you up for another go?”

She nods and gets into position again, mouth hanging wide open. Pushing the first few inches in again, I was greeted by the warmth and as I pushed in more, the tightness returned. I was surprised that I didn’t cum with how good it felt and with over half left, she was making good progress.

I drew back slightly only to thrust more in, as I did that, she began to hum, vibrating my penis. I had clench to make sure that I didn’t bust. It was only when she starts to giggle, did I realize that I was fully inside her. Her efforts forced me to moan and release my load.

As I shot rope after rope into her, one of her hand moved to rub at her sex, bring her to her own orgasm.

Pulling out almost made me ejaculate again as her tongue never stopped. When my penis was free, I held my baby still as I pulled the rest of the condom out. She gasped when she saw how much I shot into it. “Can I have my pudding please, mommy.”

“Sure, thing sweety. Now, sit up and open wide.” I instruct and she follows, sitting up and tilting her head back with her tongue out.

“Such an obedient girl.” I said stepping closer to her and lifting the condom up and ready to pour.

The amount of sperm I can produce differs depending on how long I go without release, so I was happy to see about a cartons worth of sperm sitting there. All of which my baby was going to drink. My penis twitched at the thought.

“Say ahh.” When she does, I began to pour and I have to say, my baby did extremely well at drink my seed, we had to stop only once before she finished it off.

She had a glazed-over look as she sat there. “Are you okay sweety?”

She nods before making grabby hands at me. “I want milk mommy.”

Stepping closer, I let her latch on to one my breast before sucking again. I didn’t mind her doing this even if it didn’t give me any sexual release. But my baby wanted milk, so I was going to let her try. I ran my fingers through her cum stained hair whilst I waited.

“Look, mommy, your leaking.” I heard her say after some time and upon looking down did I notice that she had made me lactate.

“Good girl, how about you help mommy stop leaking whilst I get you next meal ready.”

She nods enthusiastically before latching back onto my breast as I reached for the box. When I covered my penis again, she had switched breasts and sucked like her life depended on it.

“Are you ready for your next meal baby?” She nods as I line my penis up with her sex. “This might hurt a little sweety.” I said before pushing in.

I felt her tense up briefly before continuing sucking. I was expecting her to a virgin, but I felt little resistance as I pushed further in. She tensed up again and let go of my breast as I hit her cervix.

“No more mommy, I’m full.” She pats her stomach and I notice a slight bulge.

“I’m sure you can take the last few inches of mommy.” I really wanted to hilt myself in her.

She looks down and then back up. “If mommy thinks I can do it then I’ll do it.”

“Mommy knows you can.” I told her as I brought my hands to her hips and pushed a little.

She closed her eyes and laid down on my desk as I continued to make my way inside her. The fact that I could make a little progress had me sweating and panting. There was probably about half a foot left till I hilted in her. Pulling out and thrusting in had my baby side up my desk a little and moan loudly.

“Please, mommy, no more it hurts.” She said opening an eye.

“Alright sweety, mommy is going to make you feel good now.” She nods as I leant over to kiss her.

She was quick to reciprocate to my kiss as I started to slow pound her into my desk and it didn’t take long for her to start moaning like a bitch in heat. With her moaning, I shove my tongue in her mouth as I started to pick up the pace.

I felt her legs lock behind me, trying to keep me place, but as my pace got faster, so did the need for air. After breaking our kiss, the look on her face was of pure bliss, I could feel my end nearing and with one powerful thrust, I hilted fully inside her. She moaned so loud that I thought that someone might come rushing. Her sex started to clench hard around and that was what broke me.

With each rope I fired off into her she arched her back and continued to moan. It felt like I came more than the first time as a small bulge started to form. I collapsed onto my baby, panting as I shot the last of my seed into her.

“Oh… fuck, how did you cum so much mom.” I heard my baby after some time of just lying there.

I prop myself up on shaky arms. “It must be because of you baby.”

She blushed at that and I glad that she had regained some sort of normalcy. The fact that she was still calling mom didn’t bother me as much as it should have. I stand and go to pull out when Ruby waves her hands about.

“Hold on mom,” She runs a hand down her stomach and over the bulge till she hit her sex. “Oh fuck, you really are fully in.”

“You are correct baby.” I flex my penis and raise her rear off my desk slightly. She moans again and I felt her sex clench again. “Did you cum again, my little slut?”

She nods with heavy breathing and at a slow speed, I began to pull out. It took longer seeing as my penis was in a place that it shouldn’t be in and my baby loved every moment of it by the way she was moaning again.

I was correct in my assumption about me producing more as the cum bubble that hung off me was differently heavier, something that my baby took note of once she sat up.

“Fuck… that was in me.” I nod and removed it before closing the gap between us.

Like a good girl, she drank every drop on my seed. And with two empty condoms in the trash, I moved back to kiss her. After some time, we part and the scent of cum, sweat and sex hits hard. Getting the smell and what fluids were going to be annoying.

As I went to get my shirt, I started to hear Ruby cry, I turned to see her curl up. My heart broke at the sight. I drop my shirt and move to rap her in a hug, but she must have sensed that I was near as she uncurls and curls around me.

“What’s wrong, sweety?” I asked, running a hand through her hair and the other up and down her back.

She didn’t say anything, only burying her head further into my breasts. I moved my hand from her back to her rear and picked her up and move around my desk to sit in my chair.

We sat there for some time till she stopped crying, only then did she leave the safety of my breasts to look at me. I pushed some of her hair out the way. “I’m sorry, Professor Schnee… for forcing you into this.”

I place a kiss on her lips before leaning back slightly. “Listen, Ruby, we are both adults here, I should have stopped the moment you told me you wanted me.” She looked like she was about to burst into tears. “But I didn’t, I urge you on and… truth be told, I’ve had my eye on for some time.”

This time, it was her that initiated the kiss. “So, my teacher has the hots for a student.”

He laughter was music to my ears till she fell silent and knew why. “I’m sorry about your mother, Ruby.” I said, bring a hand up to rub at her arm.

“Don’t be,” She shuck her head. “It was nice to feel the love a mother would give.”

I crazy idea popped into my head. “Would you like to continue? Me being your mother that is?”

She moved just enough to rub her sex along my soft penis to make start to harden again as she looked at me in deep thought. “Do I get to enjoy your dick more?”

“I don’t see why not; I have to give my daughter a good meal.” She fist-pumps before throwing her arms around me.

“Thank you, mamma.”

“You’re welcome sweety, but right now, we need a shower.” I pick her up and led her to my shower room that was connected to my office and gave her a right good cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 requested by IncensedBus87 & a Guest

As I lounged there on my couch, wearing only the most softest bathrobe known to man, I couldn’t help but think about my sweetest baby, Ruby as the news was playing on the TV. It had only been a few weeks that had passed since we started our mother-daughter relationship. Anyone outside of our group would frown upon us doing what we do… and it could kill mine and her careers if anyone did find out that she was my student.

At the thought of Ruby, I felt my penis harden quicker than normal and push itself free of my bathrobe. “She should be here soon.” With a quick look at the clock that was hanging above the TV revealed that it was coming up to nine pm.

Being a Schnee did have a lot of perks, one of them was some of the best security available, so when I grabbed the remote, I switched channels so that I could view through the cameras, especially the one looking over the front door and that is when I spot my Rose walking up. She was wearing a long black coat that came to her knees and her thigh-high boots again.

“She did tell me that she wanted to show me something tonight.” I said as I turn the TV off and made my way to the front door and waited for her.

The warm air of my house felt great as it pasted over my penis, it’s then I notice that I was dripping all over the floor. _‘Cleaning is going to be a nightmare tomorrow.’_ When I heard the buzzer go, I press my finger against the button to speak.

“Who is it?” I said in an alluring tone, knowing that my baby was standing there in the coming winters air.

“It’s me, Mommy,” I heard her say before she paused and I knew she knew what I wanted to hear. “your slutty daughter.” I smile as I opened the door.

“Hello, baby.” I said as I looked over her again. “What’s with the coat sweety, you must be awfully hot in that?”

She doesn’t say anything but nods instead, it’s then I notice her beet-red face and her eyes were glued to me exposed penis. _‘Please say that she isn’t wearing anything under that coat!’_

“Does it have to do with what you wanted to show me?”

She nods again and I felt my penis twitch, when I take a step closer my penis started to rub up against her, spending me pre-cum over her coat. I lean down a bit as I start to unbutton her coat from the bottom. She was indeed wearing her thigh-high boots again, which I love oh some much, but when I unbuttoned higher, I was half expecting to find one of her short, frilly shirks again but I found was her bare sex, exposed to the night air. I couldn’t help but run a couple of fingers along her lips and I wasn’t surprised to find her soaked.

“What a slutty daughter I have, walking here at night and only wearing a coat.” I said as I removed my fingers and held them out for her to lick clean. When she does, she sucks and licks like they were penis instead. It’s then that I hear a series of thuds on the floor and a low vibration sound and upon looking down I saw quite large anal beads that were vibrating.

 _‘Vibrating anal beads? Did she really walk here with them inside her sex? What an exhibitionist slut.’_ Removing my fingers, I bend down to pick the beads up and hold them in front of her. “Care to explain sweety?”

Her eyes lock on to the beads before final looking at me. “I’m sorry Mommy, but these are the only thing that can fill me like you cock does.”

I chuckle as I throw them behind me and then set about undoing the rest of the buttons. “So, none of the toys fit you now?” She nods and bites he plump lip. “Such a shame, maybe your sister could use them, I’ve heard that she an even bigger slut than you.”

At the mention of her sister, backs away, leaving her coat undone just below her large breast. “I’m the bigger slut Mommy, look!” She said, nearly shouting as she unbuttoned the last few buttons and drops her coat to the floor.

It’s then that I notice what she wanted to show me. There, sat pierced through her cute little nipples, was two piercing, each with their own blue gem. With the reveal, she picks her coat up before stepping back towards me. I reach out for her breasts when she’s in range and run my thumb over her nipples. She moans loud at the touch.

“They're still sensitive Mommy.” She said as I felt her cold hands run over my penis and smearing my pre over myself and her hands.

“I’ll take your word on it then baby,” I look past her when I thought I saw a yellow mane of hair. “Let’s go inside baby, I don’t want you getting a cold now.”

I step aside and let her go in and check once more, but not finding yellow hair before closing the door.

“Wow, Mommies house is massive.” I heard my baby say as I caught up with her near the stairs.

My house was probably bigger than most, but even though I had two floors at my disposal, I only used the ground floor seeing as there was a bedroom with an on-sweet bathroom. Honestly, this house was too big for me. The upstairs rooms where furnished, just unused.

“It is big, isn’t it?” I said as I wrapped my baby in a hug from behind and started to kiss and suck on her neck and run a hand over her breast again. My penis slipped easily between her large thighs and sat snug against her sex.

I heard her moan just as loudly as she started to rock her hips back and forth. “Mommy…”

With a wet pop, I let go of her neck and admirer the lovely mark I left. “Yes, baby?”

“I want some milk Mommy.”

I chuckle briefly as I undo my robe and let it go altogether. “Would you like it from the fridge or directly from the source?”

Ever since my baby was able to bring milk out of me, I had to start using breast pumps every morning and night as more often than not, I would wake up only to find that my nightshirt smelling of milk. I kept some in the fridge for her whenever she wanted to come round and I might finally have us for it.

“I want to suck it out again.” She giggles as she lets my penis go, turns around and latches on to my breast and began to suck hard. My penis sat snug between her breasts.

“You are hungry aren’t you baby?” I asked even though I knew the answer. Her eyes closed as she nods her head, it didn’t take long till I felt milk start to squirt out.

As I watched her feed and milk leak out of my other breast, I started to run my fingers threw her hair and moved some out of the way. “I can see why you have such large breasts and bum, sweety.”

I felt her giggle against me before she switched breast. “Don’t drink too much sweety, I’ve got other milk that I want you to drink.”

She let my nipple go but kept her hands on my breasts, slowly kneading them. “But Mommies breast milk is the best.”

“So, you don’t want my other milk then?” I reach out and wiped a bit of milk of her cheek.

“I do want your other milk Mommy; I just prefer one over the over.” She squeezed her arms into her breasts, squeezing my penis.

“That good to hear sweety.” In a smooth motion, I lift her into my arms and make my way to my bedroom.

She nuzzled into me as I passed my study and entered my room. Like most things Schnee, most of my room was white with the tint of blue and had the Schnee snowflake on almost all walls and furniture. I had grown accustomed to quite quickly to it to the point that I barely even notice it. My room had a sliding door that led to my garden, which had a lovely set of white curtains that was half pulled across, a walk-in wardrobe, a king-size bed and a vanity table… I know it’s not a lot, but I saw no reason to decorate.

“Wow, your house just gets bigger, Mommy.” She said as I set her down.

“It’s too big for me.” I said running a hand down her back.

She turned around to look at me and my hand falls to my side. “Is Mommy lonely?” She takes my penis into her hands and begins to stroke me.

“I am when my baby isn’t around.” I said as I started to push her towards the bed.

I smirk when she lets an eep out as she falls backwards onto my bed and as I stood there, looking over my sweet baby, I could believe that I was able to find someone who wasn’t scared of what I was packing. I felt her legs wrap around me and pulled me closer to her, my penis sat across her and it was clear that she shouldn’t be able to take me whole, but has bone on multiple occasions.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. My pre-cum had covered her more to the point that some of it were running down her side and onto the bed.

“Yes baby, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” I leant down to kiss her.

When we part, she was panting heavily. “Your… more… beautiful… Mommy…”

“Thank you, baby.” I pinch her nipple before standing and grabbing her legs. “I much as I love you in these, sweety, I want to take them off.”

She untangles her legs and I set about unlacing them. Despite how thick my baby was, her legs were incredibly toned, something that I couldn’t help but bring her leg up and place kiss after kiss down them. I couldn’t help but glance at her and smirked when she started to squirm.

It was when I was kissing her other leg, did my baby speak up. “Mommy… please…”

“Please what, baby?” I rest her leg up alone me but continued to run a hand up and down.

“Please fuck me, Mommy, I’m sooo horny.” She moaned as I watched her play with her own nipples.

“What my baby wants, my baby gets.”

I manhandled her so that she was lying on the bed proper kneeling in-between her legs before lining my penis up and slowly started to push into her. She moaned long and hard as each inch of me was slowly pushed into her. Before I even hilted in her, I reach forward and roll her pierced nipples with my thumb and I swear to god that she moaned louder.

I started to pant heavily as I felt an incredible tightness before the last few inches finally went in. When I was finally inside her, I let my baby settle down before resting a hand on the clear outline of my penis inside her, finding that I coming just below her ribcage. _‘Fuck, I must be inside her womb.’_

“I hope your ready baby.” I said and before I let her talk, I pulled out slightly and rammed back in, pushing her up my bed.

Even though we’re had sex a lot in the past few weeks and every time I always entered her womb, so by now, I would have thought that hilting myself in her would be easier… but I shouldn’t complain, making love to my baby was the best thing.

I had picked up a good speed fucking her, something that was evident in my baby as she had stopped moaning, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, her tongue was sticking out and her sex was clamping hard around my penis.

“You want me to cum don’t you baby? You want me to cum inside you?” I said leaning over her and even in that state, I knew she heard me as she nods.

I slowed my trusts and began to go in hard and deep. It was when I felt her sex tighten around me did I slam my hips into and hilt, shooting my semen as far deep into her as I could.

And I have to say, finally shooting my load into her without one of my condoms was haven.

When my strength returned, I lifted myself off of my baby and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as she was sucking in air. I couldn’t help but watch her breasts jiggle slightly with every lung full. When I finally took my eyes off her breast, my gaze travelled down and found quite a large bulge in her stomach. For some strange reason, I felt my penis twitch inside of her.

I heard my baby before she spoke up. “Look, Mommy, I’m pregnant.”

My eyes snap to hers after she finished talking. “Don’t joke about that sweety.” I slowly started to withdraw from her. “You have been taking the pill, correct?”

“Don’t worry Mommy, I started to take it way before our first time.” She giggles as she tries to sit up, only to collapse back down. “I need help Mommy; I want to continue fucking.”

“Such vulgar language,” I pulled my penis fully out and watch as my cum slowly leak out of her. “I’m going to have to fuck that out of you.”

I slid off the bed and then pick her up before walking over to the sliding door and push her up against it. “You where such an exhibitionistic slut when you showed up, so you shouldn’t mind being fucked for the world to see?”

“Yes, Mommy, I want everyone to know that I’m your slut.” She said as she pushed her breasts into the glass and stuck her round bum out towards me.

I slid in with ease and felt my hefty balls slapped against her clit. It was a shame that no one would see me fuck my baby up against to door but I was also glad that no one would. Our relationship was taboo after all, even if we loved one another.

With how hard I was thrusting into her; I was surprised that the glass door was holding find. My baby was loving it either way as I heard the clink of her piercing against the glass. It didn’t take me long to reach my breaking point.

My baby groan when I pulled out before cuming in her, but she couldn’t do anything as she still didn’t have complete control over her beautiful legs so I watch her slide down the glass and turn over when her knees hit the carpeted floor.

“Open wide my little Rose.” I said as I pointed my penis at her lips and when she does, I grip her hair and force every one of my inches down her throat and then I started to unload.

I let a gasp out when I felt her hands grab a hold of my mango size balls and began to squeeze them, gently. As I watched her swallow vigorously, I started to see some of my cum slip out of her mouth and down her chin. I let go of her hair and started to pull out even though I could feel myself still firing shot after shot into her.

She didn’t make a move to keep my inside of her so when my penis came free, several ropes of cum shoot straight up the glass door before I aimed the rest at my baby. Most of it painted her face and hair and one of her eyes were closed shut thanks to my cum and the rest went down that sexy body of hers.

“Oh! My! God! Mommy? How can you cum sooo much,” She lets a burp out before giggling. “sooo much delicious cum.”

She starts to wipe some of my cum into her mouth, but I stop her after the first one. “I want you to leave it, baby, you look more like a slut with it on.”

She nods before finding the strength to stand and then she turns to look at her reflection in the glass. “I do look like a slut, Mommy, I love it.”

“I’m glad you do my little slut.” I move to grab at her plump bum. “because I’m still rock hard.”

She moans before turning around, grabbing my penis and pushing me back to the bed. “I wanna ride you, Mommy.”

I smile but don’t say anything as I fall on the bed and watch her climb onto me before she wraps her cum stained breasts around my penis. I watch her give me a boob job before she takes the head of my penis into her mouth and gave it a lovely tongue bath. If she continued like that, I’m sure I would have ejaculated.

She stops all movement and lets my penis go before I could finish. “There, I think you’re ready now, Mommy.” She said as she stood and took a step so that her sex was lined up with my penis.

I watch her take a couple of breaths before lowering herself down on to me. “Fuuck, yes Mommy.”

It took longer than normal for her to take all of me considering that I’ve just fucked her twice. After a few seconds, our hips finally met and with a twitch of my penis, I watch her move in time. She giggles before she started to bounce as best as she could. It was hypnotising to watch her lovely large breasts bounce as she went and I found one of my hands running up to grope at the cum-stained orb of flash, whilst the other moved to her hip.

It was obvious that she must have fucked herself into a stupor as her movements started to slow and her eyes had almost fully close. I was surprised that she was able to bring to another orgasm, as I was shooting my load into her that she finally slumped backwards, or she would have done if she didn’t impale herself onto my penis.

“Huh…” I sit up and cradle her before she had the chance to completely fall backwards. “I wasn’t expecting you to pass out my little Rose.”

Switching our position, I pull out of her before I carry her off to the on-sweet to clean our self’s up. She didn’t stir one bit as I cleaned her up and put her to bed.

I reached over the bedside table and turned the lamp off before nuzzling up against her. “Good night my little Rose.”

* * *

I had followed her shortly after she left the house as there was no reason for her to be leaving at this time, especially wearing that long coat she brought the other day… unless she has a boyfriend… Nah, that can’t be right, she’s too much of a nerd to think of stuff like that… Still, doesn’t explain why she sunk out.

It got weirder when we started heading toward Beacon, like, what the hell was doing heading back there? It got weirder when she started to walk someone’s path.

_‘What the hell do you think you’re doing sis?’_

I watched get to the door before I ducked behind a bush some ways away from her. I stuck my head out just enough to see when I heard the buzzer go. She stood there before saying something to her left before I saw the door open.

My eyes go wide when Professor Schnee was standing there in nothing but a white bathrobe that showed a lot of her massive tits off.

“What are you doing here, Ruby?” I whispered and then my eyes lowed to see her tree truck of a dick just hanging there. “Holy shit! That thing is huge… she could bed everyone with that.”

I couldn’t help rub my thighs together at the thought of taking that thing to the base. _‘Get it together Yang, you’re here to find out why Ruby’s here… not get horny at the sight of the biggest dick around…’_

I poke my head out again only to see a toy fall out of Ruby. _‘The hell Ruby, I didn’t know you owned shit like that?’_

“I’m the bigger slut Mommy, look!” I heard her before she took a couple of steps back before she drops her coat on the revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything at all, just her boots.

_‘Huh… so much for my sweet innocent nerd of a sister… wait!? Mommy…? The hell that all about?’_

I duck back behind the bush when I saw Professor Schnee look over towards me. _‘Shit, got to be more careful.’_ I as I peek around I watch as they enter Professor Schnee’s home.

“Shit… got to find a way to see in there.” I said before standing up and letting a moan out. “Fuck, why did I have to wear my tight booty shorts and tank top.”

I moved around the side of the house and came across a set of glass double doors. “Let’s hope I can see in.” And as I moved closer to the doors, I found the curtains open enough to see through and that it led to a spacious bedroom.

_‘The Schnees’ live big it seems’_

I glad that no one was in there, but seeing as the lights were on, then it was safe to say that they would be showing up anytime soon.

I was grateful that Schnee had a large garden as there was plenty to hide behind but still being able to look in. As I crouched behind a wicker chair, I couldn’t help but think about Professor Schnees’ bitch breaker of a dick and how good it would feel to have that reck me.

“Heh, and Ruby thought she was a bigger slut than I am, as if she’s fucked more times than I have.” I press a couple of fingers into my wet shorts… “God when was the last time fucked myself outside.”

I wish I had more time to play but when I saw Professor walk into the room carrying my sister, who by the way was face deep into Schnees’ massive tits. When she sets my sister down, I then notice that Ruby had both of her nipples pierced.

“When did you get them done sis? You said that you never wanted them.” I said as I watch her get pushed on the bed. “Wait! You can’t be serious Ruby; you can’t take that…it’ll-it’ll destroy you.”

I sighed when I watch the Professor take Rubys’ boots off (and honestly, I always thought that Ruby looked hot on them,) and then she started to make out with her legs, which even I found hot. Ruby must have said something as before I knew it, Schnee had move Ruby and herself so that they were properly on the bed and she shoved her massive dick into Ruby. I gasped as Ruby had taken the whole thing.

My fingers found its way back to my pussy and before I knew it, my shorts were down around my ankles and I was pumping my fingers in and out like crazy. I couldn’t believe that I was fucking myself at the sight of my little sister getting fucked.

I was so lost in my daze that I didn’t notice that Schnee and Ruby had moved, it was only when Ruby was pushed up against the glass doors did I fall on my ass in shock. My heart was beating like crazy as I thought that I had been seen, but when I see Ruby look back and the Professor walks up behind her and then started to fuck her, I sigh before starting up again.

“Yes, Mommy, I want everyone to know that I’m your slut.” I heard Ruby say through the glass and I had to think when the hell did she start acting like this.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of Ruby even when she fell to the floor and swallowed the Professors’ dick all the way to the base. _‘How the…’_ I tuck my fingers in my mouth as I moaned and squirted hard enough to hit the bottom of the door.

 _‘Oh… fuck… that was… that was goood…’_ I must have fallen backwards and had closed my eyes as when I opened them, I was looking at the night sky.

When I sat up, I froze when I saw Ruby looking outside, whether or not it was down to the that she was covered in the Professors’ think cum and only had one eye that she could see out of or that she was just cum drunk, but she didn’t see me what so ever.

I breathed a sigh of relief when they headed back to the bed and I made my escape when Ruby started to give Schnee a shitty boob job by the looks of it.

As I made my way away from her house, I felt my shorts grind against me and I’m sure that I left a trail of my juices. “I best talk to the Professor on Monday about this and try and stop her from taking advantage of Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really planned on writing another chapter for this as I wrote the first to mainly help me write smut, I did come up the premise of this chapter and the next, but I wasn’t going to write it. That is until I spoke to IncensedBus87, and after our talk, we came up with at least four to five chapters. The idea that Yang watches was his idea as well, which will lead perfectly into the next chapter.
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story, then please, feel free to comment/review and I’ll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas credited to IncensedBus87

I was looking forward to that Monday, as it would give me the chance to speak to Yang, it was obvious who that yellow main of hair that I spotted on Saturday belong to and it was only after my baby had gone home and when I had just finished cleaning, did I notice a few stains on the bottom of the glass door in my room. It became clear to me that she must have watched my and Ruby make love and that she must have enjoyed herself to the fullest.

Even though I had to wait until the last period of the day before I even saw Yang, my penis was straining against my band like there was no tomorrow. Every time I saw Yang, I was always surprised that she never got called to Principal Ozpins office about the way she dresses (not that I minded,) as she always wore a tan jacket that barely seemed to hold her massive breasts in and showed off her quite toned stomach, a pair of black mini shorts that really couldn’t be classed as shorts as they showed most, if not all of her big behind. It was also clear that she didn’t wear any underwear as she always sported a very defined camel toe. She also wears a pair of black boots that sat about shin hight.

With her wide hips, large rear and breasts, one could easily mistake her as a Schnee if she died her hair white and I could see why people always talked about her sluttiness. The way dresses and acts, she most definitely earned the title of the Slut of Beacon… and hopefully, I was going to tame that slut.

So, when she walked into my classroom, I couldn’t help but smile at her and watched as she turned bright red. I laughed inwardly as she asked to be “excused” so that she could use the bathroom several times.

I was grateful that I didn’t need to demonstrate anything during the lesson as I knew I was dripping pre-cum on the floor under my class desk. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I watched as everyone started to leave beside Yang, who said something to her friend Coco before said girl left.

When it was just finally just the two of us, my eyes couldn’t help but travel up and down her as she made her way to my desk. “How can I help you today, Miss Xiao Long?”

“W-well I-I wanted t-to talk about my sister, Ruby.” She said with a heavy blush and rubbing her thighs together.

_‘She’s must have been horny all day.’_ “And what about Ruby would you like to talk?”

“I… I don’t really know where to begin with… so I’m just going to say it outright, if that’s okay with you, Professor Schnee?” As she spoke, she did what my baby did the first time and clasped her hands in front of her so that her already massive breasts looked bigger and it looked like her tan jacket was about to lose its last few buttons.

“Please do, Miss Xiao Long.”

“Well… I know what you and Ruby get up to and I want you to stop taking advantage of her.”

_‘So that’s what she wants to take about then… it’s nice to know that she’s looking out her.’_

“I appreciate your concern, Miss Xiao Long, but did you think that maybe she was the one that came on to me?”

“Ruby wouldn’t do anything like, she’s not like that… you must have done something to her with that tree trunk that your packing.” She said and I swear that I could see some of her nipples.

“You saw her Saturday night, Yang, she loves her mommy just as much as I love her.” I said as I finally stood to tower over her.

“That’s not love, it’s just sick is what it is and you’re not her mom, she passed away.” I watch as tears fall from her eyes.

I grab a clean cloth from my desk, move around it and start to wipe her tears. “I know, sweety and I know about your mom as well. It’s why I help her out with other things she has.” I said in a soothing tone.

“It must be hard being the head girl of the house when your dad is busy all the time, huh?” She nods and presses herself into me as she cries some more. “I could extend that to you if want, sweety?”

She nods her head before lifting it out of my breasts. “I would like that… Momma.”

I smile when she called me that and run a hand through her luscious golden mane. “So, what would you like to do, sweety?” I felt one of her hands land on my clothed penis. “So, you want that then.”

“I’m sure I can do a better job than my sister… Momma.” She said as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

It was clear that she was still uncomfortable about calling me her Mom. “If you want, Sweety, you can call me Weiss till you’re comfortable.” I reach up and stroke her cheek whilst the other reached for the last couple of buttons on her jacket. She had larger areolas and nipples then Ruby.

She gasps when her breasts come free. “Weiss! Shouldn’t we go somewhere more private?”

“We should be fine here, Sweety.” I pinch her nipple. “I want to see if your reputation holds true.”

She giggled like a drunk schoolgirl before dropping to her knees and working my skirt down. She gasps again when the full length of my penis was revealed. “Holy shit! It’s bigger than I thought.”

“The Slut of Beacon should have no problems, right?”

She looks up at me with lidded eyes, like she was drunk on pure lust on just being near my penis. When she undoes the bind and releases my penis, I watch her go wide-eyed as my penis stands straight out.

“I think I’m in love.” She said before closing the distance and licking a small apart. It’s then I a heard a dripping noise.

As I look down, I notice that my sweety had her eyes scrunched closed and a small puddle that was forming around her boots. “Did you just squirt from just licking me?”

“I’m sorry, Momma, I couldn’t hold back.” She said as her juices kept on coming out.

_‘Well, I wasn’t expecting for her to call me that after I’ve just told her it’s fine and I really wasn’t expecting her to squirt just from that.’_

“Want am I going to do with a slutty daughter like you.” I said I move so that I was standing in front of her and slapping my head of my penis across her face and letting more pre-cum out across her face and hair.

I stop when she shuffles backwards and stands and I watch her remove her jacket and shorts (after some jiggling about,) before bending over the closes desk and spreading her wide cheeks, which revealed a large red gem sitting above her dripping wet sex.

“Please punish me, Momma Weiss.”

Stepping up behind her, I slap one of her cheeks with my penis before pulling her vibrating anal toy out with a pop, and what a toy it was. It had to be about ten inches in length and just under the width a can, yellow in colour and sporting quite the curve to it.

“And you had this in you all day” She nods and looks away. “What a naughty, slutty daughter I have, I can see where my little Rose gets it from now.”

I place her toy down and watch her hole pucker and wink before slapping my penis along her hole. “You squirt like a porn star and you seem to like anal enough to have a toy in you all day.”

“Please punish me, Momma Weiss, I’ve been such a bad girl.” She said letting go of her cheeks to trap most of my penis before she rocks back and forth.

With her masturbating my penis with her massive rear, I watch as more and more of my pre-cum land on her back and hair as some of it ran down my penis to help lubricate us. I bring a hand down onto her flesh hard and watch as it kept on jiggling for some time.

“How many guys and girls have fucked your rear?” I asked but when she moans instead, I slap her rear again. “Answer or you won’t get any.”

“No one, Momma, no one can get there…” She moans again as I felt her squirt again. Her hips didn’t stop.

“I can see why no one has,” I started to knead her flesh. “there’s some much here… I can see why you wear such slutty clothes.”

She shakes her hips before looking back at me. “Please, Momma, please fuck my virgin ass!”

Bringing my other hand up, I still her movements before I move the flesh out the way and bring the head of my penis to her hole. I was glad that it was still winking as I watch a few globs of my pre-cum slide right in.

“Here I come, Sweety.” Before she could answer, I push and watch as my sweety takes inch after inch.

She moans long and loud as she grabs a hold of the sides of the desk. For someone who said she was an anal virgin, she was taking me like was had nothing but play with this hole. The warmth I felt was far greater than when I fucked Ruby… then again, Ruby and I haven’t done this… I wonder if she would love this as much as Yang.

It was a real shame that I couldn’t go balls deep into her seeing as there was about a foot or so of ass that I had to contend with, but with a few inches left, I couldn’t force anymore in. I felt a couple of beads sweat roll down my back.

“Can you feel my Sweety?” I asked as I made my penis twitch inside of her. She moaned loudly as she started to gyrate her hips.

I spank her again before I start to pull out, it’s then that she tries to follow me. “No Momma, don’t pull out!”

I stop and lean over her and reach for her hair to pull her head back. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on leaving.”

With that, I bury back inside her and start to fuck her as I watch as she gasps and drools. It was harder to get a decent rhythm even though she had her toy in her, she must do this sort of thing daily if was able to take most of me in.

After some time, she started to blabber nonsense as I continued to fuck her like the slut in heat that she was… and I was loving it just as much. There was a large and growing puddle of our juices around her boot and my heels.

As I started to pant just as much as her, I felt my climax nearing and with a tight grip on my sweetie’s hair, I pull her back as I push as much of me into her before shooting thick rope after thick rope of cum into her.

“Holy shit! How do you…?” She said as I slowly release her hair till she’s lying on the desk and continued to ejaculate into her.

When the last shot was fired, I pull out and replace her toy back into her, stopping my cum from leaving her. I spank her again as I walk around to stand near her head. If this was some form of Hentai, then I’m sure that there would be love hearts in her eyes going off of the look on her face. Something that I started to enjoy seeing in my girls.

With a thud of my penis on the desk, I watch as her hands release her grip on the desk and reach out till she grabbed a hold of my penis and brought it to her mouth and started to clean it. “You and your slutty sister both have exceptional oral skill.”

Her response was muffled of course, but it seemed like she wasn’t going to let me go any time soon. I couldn’t help but cum again when I realise that she had taken about half of me. When she was finally finished, she let me go with a burp.

With me teaching Dust Science and Dust Application, I was well stocked with cleaning apparatus for Dust mishaps, so cleaning my classroom should be easier than my house and I was grateful that I was able to a decontamination shower installed in a side room to the classroom as trying to remove Dust from clothing and skin is a nightmare… trust me on that.

“So… you and my sister love each other then?” I heard Yang say I picked what clothing got removed up. There was some cum stains on them but the decontamination shower should remove them.

“We do Yang.” I said when I turned around and saw her standing up and sporting a larger stomach than normal.

I watch her run her hands over it but it was clear that what I had said had hurt her in some way as she hung her head. “I could tell the Principal about this… but I won’t, it’s nice seeing Ruby smile again.”

Stepping up to her, I pull her into a hug. “Didn’t I say that I would extend it to you as well sweety?” She nods as I feel her arms wrap around me. “So, turn that frown upside down, I don’t want any of my daughters upset.”

When we part, she surprises me with a kiss before pushing away and running her hands over her bloated stomach. “Ugh… I know I’m the Slut of Beacon, but I can’t go looking like this… people will think I’m pregnant.”

I openly laugh before taking her by the hand and leading her the decontamination shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang has joined the fray!
> 
> Not a lot to really say about this chapter apart from that there may be one or two chapters left.
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I’ll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week since Yang had become my second lovely daughter and ever since then, she hasn’t wanted me to fuck her normally whenever she wanted it. What my daughters want, they get. Ruby loved it when I took her vaginally and Yang loved it anally. I told Ruby about what happened with Yang and she turned a lovely shade of red as she closed her legs tightly. I did ask her about doing it anally, but she said she didn’t like that sort of thing.

So, of course, when I got an email from my baby Ruby wanting me to head to Beacons’ Library as she needed my help, I fired a reply back saying that I was on my way. With us still being on Beacons’ grounds, we agreed upon not calling one another by our new titles whenever she met, plus all staff and student emails where monitored. It was hard not to call them that… God only knows how hard it on my babies.

I did find it somewhat strange that she didn’t come to my office for help, but it must have been important if she wants me to meet her in the Library.

Beacons’ Library was grand, to say the least (it was its own wing for Christ’s sake,) three floors of shelves with enough study rooms, desks and computers to accommodate all the students and with almost all the books known to man. I think I spent most of my time in here when I was a student, and as I open the double doors, the smell of books was like returning home. The large windows at the far end let the sun in nicely and with it being after school, the sky was slowly turning a lovely orange.

“If I remember correctly, she said that she’ll be on the third floor near the back.” I said as I started to claim the stairs.

When I made it the third floor and headed over to where she should be, the only noise I could hear was the click-clack of my heels… which, If I’m honest, was making me slightly nervous as I should have been able to hear my baby by now… she isn’t the most quietest studier I’ve known.

As I rounded the last bookcase, I was surprised to see Blake Belladonna sitting there at one of the tables, reading a book. She wore an outfit that she seemed to wear most day. A white, sleeveless high-necked cropped shirt that showed her flat stomach and her small but perky breasts, white shorts that somehow covered most of her tremendously large hips and ass (just looking at her, she might be bigger than every Schnee,) open-toed, black heeled boots and legging with a colour gradation from black to purple, they covered her large thighs perfectly. I was glad that I switched over to a new bind today.

Her cute cat ears twitched at the sound of me rounding the corner. “Good afternoon, Professor Schnee, how can I help you?” She said and her long black hair framed her face and her golden eyes lovely; her full lips was the icing on the cake.

“Good afternoon to you as well, Miss Belladonna, I was wondering if you have seen Miss Rose around here?” I said stopping a few feet away from her.

I noticed her smirk as she closes her book and turned to look at me. “The last time I saw Ruby was just before she and Yang left for home, Professor.”

“That’s weird,” She raises an eyebrow but the smirk never left as rub the back of my neck. “I got an email from her saying to meet her here, but yet she’s gone home.”

With my head in my thoughts, I didn’t see Blake stand and move closer to me. “That’s because I was the one who sent it.”

“What?” I shake my head clear to find Blake leaning forward with her eyes closed and taking a huge breath through her nose.

“You smell,” As she leant back, she opened her eyes and easy to see lust hidden behind them. “like pure sex.”

I stand in shock as she buries her head into my breasts and taking lungsful of air. “Belladonna! I am your teacher; remove your head at once!” I said before I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

“I… know you… do it… with Ruby and Yang… or shall I call them your daughters?” She said as I watch her side a hand into her short.

“How did you find out?” I said as I felt my hands start to shake.

“I hac-” She lets a moan out. “hacked both of them.” She takes her hand out and licks what juices off before I heard her start to purr and her eyes dilate.

“Kitty is super horny.” She said before letting a meow out and closing the distance between us only to rub herself up against me.

I smirk as I felt my penis strain against my leg. “Such a naughty cat.” I pet her head and watch as she meows again and began purring louder.

_‘It’s like she’s in heat or something… I wonder if I could make something out of this.’_

I watch her pull away from me and walking over to her bag only to come back holding a smaller but plug than the one Yang had, but this one had a long black cat-like tail attachment. She held it out to me and as soon as I took, she turned around and pulled her shorts down in one quick motion. I couldn’t take my eyes off her ass as she looked back over her shoulder, meows and wiggles her ass.

“Blakely wants to be a true cat?” She nods her head as I walk over to her and push her ass cheeks out the way before finding her both holes. Her sex was dripping her juices down her legs and onto the floor and with her tail plug in hand, I made sure that it was well covered before sliding it into her ass.

She lets a happy noise out before dropping to the floor and panting like crazy. “Blakely loves being a kitty, Mistress.” She said as I heard to tearing sound.

When I move to her side, I realize that her short had torn. “And it seems like kitty needs new clothes.”

When she doesn’t respond, I realize that she must be able to smell my penis clear as day. “Does Blakely want to see want both my daughters love to see… and feel?” I smirk when she nods and shuffles around on the floors so that she was facing me.

Her eyes focus on my hands as I bring one up to the zip on my skirt and slowly pull it down. I notice her breathing heavily when the zip hits the end and when it does, I let my skirt drop to the floor. She gasps when my two-foot-long penis and mango size balls become visible.

With a tug, the bind came free and I watch as some pre-cum fly off and land on her. She smiles as she gathered some pre onto a finger and brought it up to her nose and breathed the sent in. Her eyes close and she moans way too loud for my liking as she sucks her finger clean.

She purrs before she scoots closer to me before running her tongue up and down till she meets my balls. It’s then that she buries her face into them and starts to lick, suck and breath in my scent, whilst she moves her hands up and began to slowly work my penis. I wasn’t surprised to find out that she had both of my balls in her mouth.

As more and more of my pre-cum came out and landed on her and the floor, the more I thought about having to get her clean up, my office and classroom where about the distance apart, but it was more down to whether or I could get Blake there without being seen.

“Kitty must really love her Mistress’ smell.” I said as I starched behind her cat ears, which made her purr and in turn, vibrated the hell out of my balls. I couldn’t help but moan in turn as I grab her hair and pull her off me.

“I’m sure Kitty doesn’t want me to waste my milk?” She tilts her head before meowing and shaking her head left and right. “Good girl.”

I lined my penis up with her mouth and push gently till she opens her mouth wide enough (surprisingly) to take my head into her mouth. I notice her swallow constantly as I must have been producing more pre-cum than normal.

Her oral skill was nearly on par with my daughters and at the thought of them, I push a bit further in. Looking down, I notice Kitty’s eyes go wide as more of me entered her, it’s then that she pats me on the legs vigorously.

I sigh before pulling out and she starts to cough hard once I’m clear. I crouch down and bring my hands up to massage her neck and jaw. My pre-cum started to gather around her sex “Are you okay, Blakey?”

She nods her head as she draws in a few more breaths. “Yes, thank you.” I notice her eyes drift downwards. “Ruby and Yang can take that thing whole?”

I stop massaging and chuckle lightly as I run a hand down to her chest and play with her cute little nipples. “Ruby can orally and vaginally but prefers the latter and Yang can take about half of me orally but prefers it anally.”

She shivers as she presses her hands to her stomach. “How?”

“I don’t know… but I won’t do anything you don’t want to, Kitten.” I bring my other hand to cup her face as I pinch her nipple with the other.

She lets out an eep before meowing again. “Kitty wants meat, Mistress.”

I smirk as I stand and bring her up. “Lie on that table upside down and open wide, Kitten.”

I watch her leap onto the table before removing her ruined short and her top, leaving only her leggings, boots and cattail but plug. _‘If I ever get her round my house, she’s going to have to be fully naked.’_

When she is finally in position, I trail pre-cum across the floor till the head my penis slides into her mouth and slides in her throat in one go. I bring my hands up to her neck and begin to massage again as she took inch after inch. I raise an eyebrow when she plants her boots on the table and raises her wide hips off the table, but when the tail plug swishes out, I smirk as I forgot about that.

Her hands did latch on to my arm as she took each inch, but she soon relaxed as soon as she had taken me to the base. I let myself sit in her so that she could get used to me for about a minute before pulling out just enough so that my balls weren’t covering her face.

It’s only when she gives me the thumbs up, did I start to face fuck her. I didn’t expect her to start to purr like crazy which nearly pushed me over the edge, she started to purr louder when I squeeze her neck and my penis.

With my focus on fucking her face, out of the corner of my eye, I notice her hands move to her sex and her fingers plunge in and out, making sweet sopping noises. I was glad that the Library was empty because if anybody heard and found us, then it would be game over for us.

With her purring and the thought of being caught, I slam myself into her and start to unload. As I fired rope after rope of cum into her, I heard her ass slap against the table before hearing her squirt.

I was grateful that being a Schnee meant that we could produce cum faster than anything. I brought that up as I watched my kittens’ stomach start to swell larger that her breasts were. When my stream of cum start to taper off, I started to slowly pull out and I watch the bulge in her neck disappear as soon as my penis slipped out.

Looking down at her, her eyes where rolled back as my cum was slowly running out of her mouth and down her face. For a second, I thought that I might have fucked her senseless, but when she sits upright and starts to coughs, I realize that she was somewhat okay. And as I move forward did I see her coughing up some of my cum, that landed on the clothes that she still wore and the clothes that she had removed.

“Are you alright, Blake?” I asked as I patted her back gently.

She nods. “I’m… alright… thank you.”

My pats turn into small circles as I move to sit next to her. It’s then that I notice just how ruined her clothes are. “Did you bring any clean clothes with you?”

“Yeah,” She points to her bag that was lucky enough not to get any cum on it. “I did plan for this.”

“Good Kitty.” I said as I stood and walked over to her bag only to find that not only did she bring a set of clean clothes, she also brought heavy-duty bags and towels. “Well, someone did come prepared.”

She laughed as she claimed off the table as I return with her stuff. I helped her clean herself before setting on the table and floors as she placed her cum-drenched clothing in one bag and the used towels in the other before removing her tail plug and getting dressed in a similar outfit as before.

When she was dressed, cleaning up didn’t take long at all. Even though her new pair of shorts covered her massive ass, I couldn’t but stare every time it jiggled. She laughed every time she caught me.

“I can send you the information on how I clean clothes when I get back to my office, Blake.” I said as I pulled my skirt up and zipped it up.

“Thank you, Professor, I will definitely need it for the towels.” She said as she tied the bag with the towels up.

“You best wash your clothes as well, Blake, if you ever want to wear them out again… and please, call me Mistress when it’s just us and my daughters.”

“Oh, I’m not washing these ever, I’m going to masturbate in these from now on, Mistress.” Blake said as she brought the bag that had her cum stained clothes up and takes a deep breath. I felt my penis start to get hard at the sight.

“You’re a massive pervert.” I said as I looked around for my bind.

“Says the one who’s in a pseudo-incest relationship with two students.” She said as she begins to tie the bag up.

“True and know my family has a sexy kitten.” I said as I notice my penis was more or less standing at fall mast and I pull my skirt up so that I didn’t stain it.

“Do you think your daughters will accept me?” My kitten said as she moved over to the head of my penis and opened the bag up. “Please cum in here, Mistress, I want to make sure that your smell is the only thing I can smell when wearing them.”

I shrug my shoulders as she places the bag on the floor and begins to masturbate my penis. “I’m sure they will Blakey, Ruby and Yang have told me how much they love animals so…”

I brace myself against a nearby bookcase as I felt my climax hit and I unleashed what cum I could produce in such a short time into the bag.

“Thank you Mistress.” She before cleaning my penis and producing my bind from nowhere and binds my penis.

I bring a hand up to her face and run a thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes and began to purr. “I’m going to have to get a collar and other things to make it official.”

Her eyes shot open as she shakes her head slightly. “No need, Mistress, I’ve got a couple of collars already.”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I place a kiss on her forehead before helping her carry the bags to her car. We exchanged our personal contact information and as soon as I got back to my office, I sent her an email on how I clean cum out of clothes. With it sent, I leant back into my office chair.

“Two slutty daughters and know a slutty cat… I didn’t expect to grow my family this quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not planned chapter, but I wanted to try my hand at something other than just normal sex and what’s better way than having Blake becoming the cat of the family and frankly, I’ve always liked the Library setting for sex so…
> 
> If there is anyone who reads Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask here, then don’t worry, I am working on the next chapter, just needed a break from writing it.
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I’ll see about writing it at some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas credited to IncensedBus87

It was strange to think that within two months, I had entered a pseudo-incest relationship with two students and entered a Mistress/Pet relationship with a third student. Of course, Ruby and Yang were happy about hearing how I gain a slutty black cat and they expressed an interest in meeting her. I can’t help but laugh when I remember when I called the three of them into my office at Beacon, I made sure that Ruby and Yang had arrived earlier than Blake did, after I told Blake that they wanted to meet her.

As soon as Blake had entered and closed the door, Ruby and Yang were at Blakes side and started to discuss clothing that Blakely could wear when we were at my house. Blake, the poor thing, fell to the floor after quiet the powerful orgasm when my daughters had kept on poking her in every spot.

We had planned to meet up my place the following weekend, but with an unscheduled meeting with a privet sector of the Schnee Dust Company’s’ RnD Division that was set up for the Schnee female, we had to reschedule a fortnight away as there where exams the week before.

With me being so busy with preparing for exams and all, it turned out that my girls had gone shopping for clothing and toys, it was a shame that I missed it but from what my little Rose told me, they got some interesting things.

They got quite a lot of clothing for Blake and a few toys as well… of course, they didn’t tell me what they had brought unit the weekend.

I was glad that I lived close enough to the Beacon that I could walk and or bike there and close enough to any shops that I need for food and what not and because of that, it did leave my driveway open for friends and family. So, when I heard my doorbell go, I nearly stain my blouse with milk.

Seeing as it was a Saturday night, I had opted for a loose, light-blue blouse that struggled to hold my breast in and cover my stomach and a pair of blue cotton shorts that only hid about half of my length, I would have worn something more presentable If I knew I was going to have company round and as seeing as I didn’t a text from anyone, I crept towards the door with a bat in hand.

When I got to the door, I pressed the button to speak. “Who is it?”

“It’s… it’s Blakey… Mistress.” I heard through the intercom and know that I knew it was my Kitten, I place the bat by the door and unlocked it.

I couldn’t help but smirk as I open the door. “Hello there, Kit-kitten.”

I couldn’t help but stutter as I wasn’t expecting Blake to be wearing a black reverse bunny suit but without anything that covered her nipples or sex, her tail again and a black, leather collar with a name tag that had ‘Blakey’ written on it. I felt my penis start to harden and slow push my shorts up. I failed to notice that she had a couple of bags in her hands.

“Can I come in, Mistress?” Blakey asked as she rubbed her large thighs together.

Shaking my head, I step aside and gesture for her to come in. “Is that everything?” I asked as I closed the door behind her.

“No, Mistress, but when Mistress Yang and Mistress Ruby show, they can get the rest.” She said placing the bags down next to a small unit and placed her key on top before closing the distance between us and hugging me. “I’ve missed you, Mistress.”

“I missed you too, Kitten.” I wrap my arms around her and brought a hand up to gently scratched behind her cat ear.

The scratching did something, as she begins to purr and grind her sex along my already hardening penis. Even though she was wearing small heels and I was barefooted, I was surprised to see that I was still taller than. And given the fact that this was her first time here, I moved my hands so that I could pick my Kitten up.

Even though most of her mass was in her inhumanly wide hips and ass, she was still light to pick up. Whether or not that was a genetic trait for Schnee females was unheard off to my knowledge. With my sexy cat in a bridle carry, I walked into my living room and sat down on the couch.

“What time are my draughts showing up?” I asked as Blakey moved so that she was somewhat curled up against my side.

“Not long, I think.” She said as I felt a hand creep around and unbutton the few buttons on my blouse and started to play with my breast.

And she was right as about ten or so minutes passed before I heard my doorbell ring again and after untangling Blakey from me, I headed to the door and pressed the button again.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mommy, it’s me and Yang… Sis, st-stop… OH god!... fingering me.” I heard my Rose say before I heard a thud against the door.

I knew I was dripping pre-cum when my Kitten started playing with my breasts, but to hear that my Yang was willing to fuck her sister, on my doorstep no bout, I’m sure that I was creating a puddle around my feet.

Upon opening the door, I saw, my Rose being hugged from behind from Yang, who was sucking on Rubys’ neck and had opened her coat up and had berried one of her hands into Rubys’ sex whist her other hand was squeezing Rubys’ lovely breast.

“My, what slutty draughts I have, to openly have sex on my doorstep.” I said and that seemed to get Yangs’ hand to stop pumping and for her to look at me.

“Sorry Momma, I couldn’t help it.” Yang said as she let a red-faced Ruby go.

It’s then that I saw what they were wearing. Ruby was wearing the same coat from last time, but this time she was wearing a pair of black PVC thigh-high boots instead of her normal boots and the thinnest pair of underwear ever, literally, it was just a bit of string that covered her.

And Yang was wearing a pair of black PVC shorts that looked more like underwear than shorts that also showed off her camel toe, a pair of stupidly high heels and what probably was meant to be a tube-top but it now looked like it could rip in two if she jiggled just enough.

I reach for Blakes key and pass it to Yang. “Blakey wants you to get what ever's left in her car, sweety.”

She lights up and takes the key before she almost runs to the car in her heels. I watch her ass bounce like crazy as I felt a pair of hands and lips wrap around my penis and when I look down, Ruby had crouched down and was sucking the head of my penis like it was an ice cream.

“Come on, baby, you must be cold.” I run a hand through her hair before I heard a groan as she lets go of my penis with a wet pop and a line of my pre slapping her chin.

“Okay, Mommy.” She moves to hug me but stands so that my penis was wedged between her thighs.

With an eep from her, I picked her up like I did with Blakey (but being careful seeing as she still had my penis trapped between her thighs,) and carried her inside and pushed the door to. I was surprised that she was able to take her coat off whilst I was carrying her into the living room.

I set her down as soon as I stepped foot in the living and watched as Blakey tackled Ruby to the floor and began to lick and suck alone Rubys’ neck and then down to her breasts, making her moan loudly.

“Kit-Kitty, stop.” Ruby managed to get out before moaning again. “Yang… Yang will be back soon… and you know… you know how she gets!”

“But you look,” I watch as Blakey grabs both the bits string and yanks them off and starts to run her hands along the heels. “so hot in these.”

I take Rubys’ coat off the floor and drape it across the back of the couch before sliding my shorts off and slowly masturbate at the sight before me.

“Oh, come on, you could’ve waited for me.” I heard Yang say as she dropped the bags on the floor and walks behind Blakey before kneeling on the floor and burying her head into Blakeys’ ass.

“What slutty girls.” I said as I moved around the couch so that I was behind Yang and her massive ass and with what pre-cum I was producing, I pulled her “shorts” down to her knees and push my penis in and towards her asshole.

Even though Yangs’ head was buried deep into the bellabooty, I could still hear her moan up a storm as I entered her, which only spurred me on to push harder. I was panting hard by the time I had pushed as much as I physically could but what was worse/better was when Yang started to twerk.

I couldn’t hold out much longer and as our hips meet, I emptied myself in her ass before falling on top of her. Hearing a muffled moan from Yang and Blakey and a loud moan from Ruby was music to my ears, the added bonus was when I felt a liquid hit and run down my leg.

When I gained enough strength, I pushed myself up and slowly pulled myself out of her ass before sliding straight into her sex. The fact that her juices still coated herself made it all too easy. It was just a shame that I couldn’t fuck her longer than I wanted due to being a bit sensitive, but painting her insides white a second time must have been enough to for her as she finally removed her face from Blakeys’ ass and let out an almighty scream of pleasure before collapsing next to Blakey.

“Is she alright?” I heard my Kitten say as I pulled out of Yang again and checked to see if she was.

“She is, I think she’s just well and truly fucked.” I said as I wiped my penis with Yangs’ hair. “I think it’s your turn, Kitten!”

I watch as her eyes go wide before she gives a kiss to Ruby and then climbs off her and crawls over to me. “Kitty wants your cream, Mistress.”

Placing both hands behind her head, I guide her till her lips rested against the head of my penis. I felt her tongue prod up against my urethra. “Oh! Someone’s eager.” She nods her head as she brings her hands up and works my shaft. “Well, you best open wide then, Kitten, as I’m going to make sure you taste me for weeks.”

When she does, I side all the way to the base and watched as she spasmed slightly before planting her hands on the floor. I reach down to her neck and ran my hands along the clear bulge that I created before pulling out just a small bit and then ramming back in with full force. The noises she was making as I throat fucked her reminded me of when my Rose first took me whole.

With my focus on face fucking the slutty cat, I failed to notice what my sweet Rose was up to and it was only when she knelt down behind our cat did I notice that she hand went through the bags that Blake had brought. How that sat in the bag without being seen was unclear, but the foot-long horse cock strap-on she was wearing was something to behold… to say the least.

For a second, I watch my baby, run her hands up and down the fake cock a few times, like she didn’t really know how to handle/use it, that is, until our eyes met and it seemed like it clicked for her. I tighten my grip around our slutty cats’ neck slightly as I watched my baby part the sea of flash that was Blakeys’ inhumanly large ass and lined the toy up before slowly pushing in.

I heard Blakey groan as my baby entered her and played with her ass… watching Blakey getting spit-roasted was only making me fuck her face harder. My Rose seemed to pick up the idea of recking our cat as must as possible and as we fucked Blakely like there was no tomorrow, I felt her hands play with my balls, which only brought me closer and closer to my end.

With one final grunt after a few minutes of fucking, I ram my cock back inside her and started to feed her my cum. “Ohh… fuck!!”

The fact that this was the third time cuming, it still amazed me at how fast I was able to reproduce semen. I slowly start to pull out as I continued to cum into Blakey… after all, I did say that she would be tasting me for weeks, so when my cock popped free from the slutty cats’ mouth, cum was just flowing out her. What cum I didn’t pump into, covered her face, hair, back and ass.

I flopped into a pile of mind and Yang juices as I felt the last couple of rope of cum shoot out. My blouse was stained for sure and fact that I hadn’t planned on this happening, I had let my hair down for the night, so that was going to be a problem.

I propped myself up when I heard the slapping noise that was coming from Ruby stop and watched as the fake cock came free from Blakey and rested in between her ass cheeks before reddish cum flowed out to mix with my cum on Blakeys’ back and a euphoric look crossed her face.

“So that must be what Mommy feels like when she cums.” She said as leant forward enough so that she could lick the mixture up.

“No... not fair.” I heard Yang say as she crawled over to Ruby and pushed her down.

“Yang!” Ruby managed to get out before Yang went in for a very passionate kiss.

It wasn’t hard not to become hard again at the sight of my two draughts making out and it was made better when Yang crawled higher till her sex was right above her sisters’ face before turning to face me.

“Make me free good sis.” At that, she lent down, undid the strap-on and started to eat Ruby out as she did the same.

With the strap-on not in use, I couldn’t help but wonder how my Rose was able to cum with it seeing as there was no other attachment. As I moved to pick it up, there was a hefty weight to it and I found a six-inch (in width and in length) dildo on the inside and that’s when I notice that I was able to remove it and insert a small Dust crystal into the main toy. There must have been some sort of technology inside that turns the wears pleasure and the crystal into fake cum… it was almost a match to mine.

“Impressive, isn’t it.” Blake said as she sat up. “God, I still taste you, Mistress… we brought two of those just in case we wanted to double team someone.”

_‘She is right, it is impressive, but I’m sure my RnD team could boost this to make it truly feel right… double teaming someone is not a bad idea…’_

I passed the strap-on to Blakely. “Load that up and wear it, Kitten.”

She looks at me with a raised brow before looking over at Yang and Ruby. “This is going to fun.” It didn’t take long for her to reload and put the strap-on on.

As I moved over to my slutty draughters, I noticed a large puddle of their juices by both of their heads and with my cock in hand, I tap on Yangs’ head with it, smearing more of my cum onto her hair. When she looks up, her eyes go wide as she looked at me and Blakey.

It must have been obvious what we planned to do as she helped lift Ruby up enough so that Blakely could side under her and inserts the horse cock into her. Her moan was muffled seeing as she was still eating Yang out. Her pleasure must have doubled or tripled when I inserted myself into her.

For me, being able to feel something else moving in conjunction with my penis felt incredibly strange and good at the same time. It must have felt like heaven for Ruby, having two large bitch breakers siding in and out of her whilst she went down on her own sister… the fact that she took the fake horse cock into one told me that she and Yang must have spent a lot of time together.

Sadly, I can’t remember much after we started on Ruby, the only thing I can really remember is cuming a lot… and I do mean a lot, which would make sense as when I woke up on Sunday, my living room smelt like week-old cum and fresh milk.

It did make for a lovely sight though, both of my daughters were lying either side of me and my Kitten was lying on top of me… or more specifically, she was lying across my dick. Even if my cum and milk and their juices stained almost everything including us, it was still a sight.

“I love you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what was planned to be a threesome turned into a foursome and considering that this was my first time writing a scene like this, I think it went well... but knowing my dyslexic ass, I've probably missed something. 
> 
> Ao3 readers, you might have noticed that this is chapter 5 out of 6... so yeah, this story is coming to an end I'm sorry to say. 
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I’ll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas credited to IncensedBus87
> 
> I know that I’ve probable only said this once over the two and three-quarters years that I’ve been writing, but I’m eternally grateful to everyone single one of you who reads, comments, reviews and leaves kudos… I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t have continued writing if I didn’t get encouragement from you guys… So, thank you, Friends.

With my lab coat draped over the back of my office chair that I was sitting on as I stared at the small, white box that had the Schnee logo embossed on top. I could feel my heart beating like a jackhammer as I brushed my thumb over the logo.

“I didn’t think they would have it working this fast.” I said as I slowly slid the box open to reveal an empty inhaler and several pink Dust crystal underneath.

A small groan leaves me as my dick taps the underside of my desk. “I knew I should have left my bind on… So, I take it I’m meant to put the pink Dust in then…? They could have sent some instructions with it.”

I shake the lid and watch, as a small pamphlet floats down. “Of course, it was there.”

After reading the pamphlet, it turns out I was right and that it works like a normal inhaler. The pink Dust was the result of combining my cum and a normal aphrodisiac to create something that could help any man with problems downstairs. There was a slight problem when they were testing it, as apparently on one the test subjects took a double dose of it and almost lost his mind.

“So, no double-dipping then.” I held one of the crystals up and was amazed that the R&D department was able to create artificial Dust. “I wonder if these produce energy like the rest of the Dust family.

Picking the inhaler up and inserting the crystal in, I took a deep breath before sealing my lips around it and inhaling and pressing down on the crystal.

I closed my eyes and removed the inhaler whilst keeping my lips closed and waited for the effects to kick in. It started with a tingling sensation around my breasts and I felt my nipples grow hard before feeling my shirt grow damp.

“Fuck… they feel so full.”

Then the tingling feeling shot down to my dick and pussy. I couldn’t help but moan loudly when my dick slapped my desk hard and continued to twitch repeatedly. It’s then that I felt my balls churn before releasing my load al under the desk. My head hit the desk as I was left gasping for air as I continued to cum every few minutes.

Just when I thought the worst could happen, I felt my pussy try and grip at the feeling that was running about till I felt my skirt grow damp. The smell of cum was powerful and intoxicating… I could see why Blake loved it so much.

By the time I could sit up straight again, about thirty minutes had passed and upon pushing myself back from my desk (I trailed cum with me as I went,) I could finally see the fruits of the Dust. For starters, my cum had taken an almost gelatinous property to it… I’m sure my slutty daughters and cat would love it.

My shirt was soaked through to the point that my light blue, peephole bra was visible. Bringing a finger up to collect a drop of milk before licking my finger clean, there was a clear taste difference than normal, it was more sweeter and I sure that Ruby would never leave my breasts if she got hold of me.

“That… that was amazing.” I brought a hand to my sensitive dick and rub it ever so slightly before firing off two more ropes. “Fuck, I’m still hard after all of that? I doubt I’ll be going home and time soon then.”

I fired two more ropes off when I heard a knock at my office door. “Shit,” I said in a low tone. “none of my girls should be here and any there should be no other staff member here.”

“Just a moment, please.” I said and as I pulled myself back to my desk, I grab the box and place it in an open draw before grabbing an air spray and spraying enough to empty the bottle. After making sure that I looked fine, I could still feel the effects running through me.

“Enter.” I said as I hoped that it would be one of my girls paying a surprise visit, but I wasn’t expecting Professor Goodwitch to enter.

I suppressed a groan when I notice that she was still wearing that high-waisted pencil skirt that hugged her wide hips and that white shirt that had a wide keyhole that showed off her impressive set of breasts for her age.

“Good evening Glynda, how can I help you?” I said and I notice her gaze drop lower.

“Is everything all alright, Weiss? You appear to be lactating, a lot.” She said and her tone gave way that she knew what is really going on.

Looking down, I forgot that I was still leaking milk and that I didn’t cover myself up. “I’m fine, thank you, Glynda, I’m… testing a new product… yeah, a new product from SDC that is meant to help women to produce milk…” I gesture to my breasts. “As you can see, it erm… works a little too well.”

She raises an eyebrow and looks at me like she knew I was lying… which I was. “I… see.”

“A-anyway Glynda, what do you want to see me about?”

“I’ve come regarding your activities involving three students.” I felt sweat roll down my spine as she took a couple of steps into my office, closes the door and breath in through her nose.

_‘Shit… I need her to go, now… this conversation can wait…’_

“Look, Glynda, as you can see, I’m a bit busy right know… can this wait till tomorrow, please?” I asked hoping that this sexy milf(?) would go.

“I’m sorry, Weiss, but I cannot let you violate the rules of Beacon University by you raping three female students.”

“Have you ever thought that I was seduced by these students? And why are you telling me this and not going to Ozpin?” I said as a felt more gelcum ooze out.

“So, you’re not denying that you are sleeping with several students?” Glynda said as she stood at full height with her chest oh so very prominent.

Closing my eyes and resting my head against my lad coat, I felt a Dust crystal sitting in of the pockets. _‘Perfect.’_ I smile as I mouth the words for lock and cast it on the door.

“I won’t be denying that I am currently in a sexual relationship with Ruby, Blake and Yang… they love me and I them.”

“I was hoping that you weren’t as with you being an expert with Dust, more people have passed your lessons than any of the previous Dust teachers… I suggest that you hand in your resignation by tomorrow at the latest, unless you want this to go public when we get rid of you.” She said before turning towards the door and grabs the handle, only to find it locked.

“I’m sorry, Glynda,” I stand and grab the inhaler and start to walk towards her whist leaving a large trail of gelcum. “I can’t have you leaving just yet.”

With my free hand, I lift my dick and slap it down onto her sizeable ass and start to smear my cum over her. She froze immediately. “You said it yourself, Glynda, more students have passed my class since I came here… would you really want someone else doing a worse job?”

“Not really, no.”

“Then how about we drop this whole subject then?” At this point, her skirt was a lovely white colour and I was just pushing what fresh cum that I was producing, off her ass and down her long, sexy legs.

“But I can’t just ignore this, Weiss.” She said with a white-knuckle grip on the door handle.

“You know, I’ve always admired you, Glynda.” I let go of my dick and start to run my hand up and down her thigh and ass. “How you’ve always looked so sexy.”

She turned her head enough to see my face. “Flattery will not let me forget what you’ve done, Weiss.”

I stopped playing with her ass and lean forwards. “Then how about you turn around and see what my daughters love the most about me.”

I step back enough so I could undo the zip on my skirt and let it to the floor and start working on undoing the button on my shirt. I chuckle slightly as I notice my dick bounce when it became free from my skirt. It took Glynda a minute before she let go of the door handle and turn around. I wonder if she knew that she was standing in a about a five-inch puddle of my gelcum.

A smirk broke out on my face as I watch Glynda take a step back and points her right index finger at my two-foot-long (and as Yang called it once,) bitch breaker. “That… that thing can’t be real… can it and if it is, then how the hell are you permanently ejaculating?”

“It’s real alright Glynda, all Schnee females are born like this and the reason why,” I hold the inhaler up. “is this. A modified version of a normal aphrodisiac and my cum… I’ve been like this for about forty minutes now.”

I watch her open her mouth several times before she swallows. “That’s… impossible.”

“I know, I only talked to my R&D department about a month ago and they produce this.” I close the gap between us at the right time so that my dick was pressed up against her and the underside of her magnificent set of tits. “I can only imagen that you don’t see a lot of action nowadays. Correct?”

“My sex life has nothing to do with why I’m here, Weiss, so please step back before I make you.” She said as she went for her riding crop only to come up empty.

“You miss place something, Beautiful?” I said with a smirk.

“What is it that you want from me you monster?” Glynda said as she pressed closer to the door.

“Ouch, that hurts, Glynda, I only want you to experience what my daughters go through every time we fuck… so what do you say then?”

I watch several emotions flicker behind her eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. “And if I do this you’ll let me go?”

“Of course, as I highly doubt that you’ll be going to Ozpin after this.” I bring the inhaler up to her mouth. “But first, I want to see what happens with a female.”

“Wha-” I jam the inhaler into her mouth and press the crystals down and watch as she inhales it perfectly.

When I remove the inhaler, she starts coughing as she falls to her knees and grabbing at her breasts. “What’s happening to me…ohhh god!”

I watch as she to starts to stain her shirt with milk and with her kneeling, it put her at the right height for me to have fun. Throwing the inhaler into one of the chairs, I grab my dick and push it into the keyhole of the shirt and started to fuck her breasts.

Even though I was already producing cum, I was really looking forward to drenching Glynda in my gelcum. Her shirt wasn’t doing a good job at holding what cum there was there and I planned on filling her shirt to the brim.

“Every… thing… is so… sensitive… more…” I heard Glynda say as she grabbed my dick and started to get me off.

“Mmh, Goodwitch is as a Naughty Witch.” I was extremely sensitive already seeing as I haven’t stopped cuming for the past hour, so I was close to climaxing as is and with how great Glyndas’ breasts felt, it only added to pushing me to release.

I was saddened when she stopped playing with her tits and left me to fuck her heavenly cushions but the moans she started to let out told me that her fingers were busy elsewhere. When she starts to shake due to orgasming, I grab either side of her head and press it against my crotch just as I start to fire more heavy loads in between her tits.

When I pull out and step back, I couldn’t help but notice that her shirt had stretched more and had gained a few tears in it that were slowly leaking my gelcum out. All the while her fingers never stopped pumping in and out of her.

“Need… release…” She looked at me with a red face and lust in her eyes. “please… fuck me.”

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you alright, My Naughty Witch.” I said closing the gap again and lift her up.

Finding the zip for her skirt wasn’t hard, but due to her having the front of it hiked up because she was fingering herself, it made it hard to undress her. When I did get her skirt off, I was surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties, but she was sporting a cute light-blond patch of hair above her lower lips.

I did fail to take into account was that her skirt was holding all my cum that was around her breasts and had slowly started to slide down her. As soon as my cum made its way past her shirt, her hands gathered some up and started back her pussy.

Grabbing her hands, I place them above her as I line my cock up with her pussy and slowly start to push my way in.

“Holy shi… you're so… big.” She said as I only head the head in.

“And I’ve only got the head in.” I push a little more and watch her moan the loudest I heard from her tonight.

I start to thrust in and out just so she could get used to me before I started to add an inch with every inward thrust. I let go of her hands at some point so I could bring one of her legs up and place it against my shoulder so I could get a better angle at fucking My Naughty Witches brains out.

It was working, I can tell you that for sure seeing as her moans only got louder to the point that I’m sure that someone could hear her on the other side of the campus. And as much as I was loving this, I still didn’t want to get caught again, so I start kissing her.

I was expecting her not to reciprocate the kiss seeing as I was fucking her brains out, but she returned the kiss with more power than I thought.

There had to be about just over half of me still out and I could feel myself pressing up against her cervix. Glynda must have been quite the slut back in the day as her pussy was massaging the hell out of my dick, like an expert masseuse.

“Shit… Glynda, you must… have been the… biggest slut.” I said with laboured breath.

“No other… Gods yes… could keep up.” She said as her head on my other shoulder.

With the effects of the moded aphrodisiac still running through me, by now, there was already a lot of my cum in her and just as much was running down our legs. And with one last barrier left, I pulled out so only the head was left before thrusting all the back in.

Her scream of pleasure was music to my ears which pushed me over the edge as I start to fill her up. And fuck me, there was a lot of cum, so much that it Glyndas’ stomach started to press up against me. I could barely stand, let alone keep this Naught, Slutty Witch up.

I was able to push her leg off my shoulder just before I fell backwards (with her still attached to me) into the puddle of cum. I didn’t realize that I had closed my eyes until after I felt a pair of hands grab hold of my breasts and a wet slapping sound. Looking down, I watched Glynda bouncing ever so slowly with a stomach the size of a watermelon.

That was the slight I saw before passing out.

When I came to, Glynda was asleep by my side and we both were covered in cum… and most of my office floor was covered as well. I must have moved too much as I heard a groan from my right.

“Please tell me that that was a just a dream.”

“I’m sorry to say that I wasn’t.” I said as I rub her back.

“Then we really did have a drug-infused fuck?” She said as she sat up. “I could have you arrested…”

“But?” I take a hold of one of her hands and lace our fingers.

“…but it was nice to be able to relive some of my younger days.”

“If you want, you could join Ruby, Yang, Blake and I in our sessions whenever you want. By the way, I was telling you the truth when I said that I admired you.”

She looks at me and smiles a warm smile. “I just might have to take you up on your offer.” She leant in and placed a small kiss on my cheek. “And I really do appreciate the compliment.”

“I’m not joking, I hope I can look just as good when I get to your age.”

I smile when she begins to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the end of Hot for Student, I only started this a way to practice writing smut and I never thought about writing another five chapters for it, let alone for it become my most viewed story.
> 
> So, thank you for reading this story of just shameless smut that has a loose story to it.
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


	7. The Christmas Episode

I was looking forward to the Christmas period at Beacon Uni, as it meant that everyone was more relaxed (even I decided to get into the Christmas spirit and wore a red coat with white furry trimmings instead of my lab coat) and that the Christmas outfits started to appear… and a lot of female students seemed to like wearing a lot less, to the point that they should be catching a cold more than anything else.

But then again, Vale winters were warmer than Atlas, so…

I wasn’t surprised that before my lesson of the year even started, there was some commotion as my students walked in and I felt my dick start to throb hard against the bind and leak some pre as Yang walked in wearing a small (and I do mean small as it was wide enough that it covered her hard visible nipples and what colour it was) red bikini top that was open in the front and showed her breasts off all too well with the same white, furry trim around the edge and a thin matching bikini bottom that showed her plump lower lips and when she bent over to place her bag on the ground, it was like she wasn’t wearing anything and a pair of red, knee-high, heeled boots.

I was just glad that I had stopped by my office and put on one of my Schnee strength condoms as I happened to spot Glynda wearing a tight red, Christmas dress that left nothing to the imagination.

As my lesson progressed, I couldn’t help but not look at Yang and the smirk she sent me every time only made my dick twitch each time and when I heard my phone ping with an email, I couldn’t help but look when given a free moment when I had set them all a task… and of course, it was from Yang stating that I should be looking forward to seeing Ruby and Blake… which only made me leak more.

It was a shame that I didn’t have them for any lessons and seeing as we broke up for the Christmas period the day after, the only time I would be seeing them would be when they showed up at mine.

But with me now free from work for several weeks and that I wasn’t travelling home this year, I had chosen to wear a red lace quarter cup bra and nothing else as I wasn’t expecting anyone and if one of my girls were to show, they would have let me know beforehand.

Then again, I don’t think I ever told Glynda about that, she just liked to show up whenever she wanted me to fuck her.

I did find it odd that none of my girls did show, it had been four days since Beacon closed for Christmas, but having the time to myself was nice… milking my breast became a chore since Ruby wasn’t there to have her fill each day and I was getting close to being able to cum on demand but having my balls swell if I went a day or two without was a task sometimes.

On the fifth day, I found myself sitting on my sofa watching an old Christmas movie whilst slowly rubbing my dick and emptying myself into my second condom when I heard the doorbell go. Sitting up, I pull the condom off and tie it before walking over to the door and pressing the intercom button.

“Hello, whom may I ask is there?”

“It’s Glynda, sweetheart.” I heard Glynda say over the intercom and at that, I unlock the door and opened it only to shoot a thick rope of cum over Glyndas’ tight-fitting red dress.

“Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart.” She said as she reached down to wipe up my cum before swallowing it all.

“Merry Christmas to you to Glynda,” I stepped aside to let her. “Sorry about that.”

As she stepped in, she leant in for a quick kiss as I pushed the door closed. “It’s fine dear, it must be hard not any of us over the past few days.”

As we walked back into the living room, my left hand found Glyndas’ ass in seconds and started to need her cheeks. “My breast are the main problem; it feels like I’m carrying five litres in both.” I grab both breasts and bounce them.

I notice that her eyes didn’t leave my breasts as we stopped in front of my sofa and I couldn’t help but moan when I felt her hands' side along the underside of my breasts till she reached my already rock hard and leaking nipples.

“And without Ruby, those breast pumps of yours can only do so much.” She said as she flicked one nipple and pinched the other.

I didn’t know that my dick had found its way in between her thick and soft thighs and had pushed her bottom of her dress up to expose her large, well-defined ass. The part of her dress that covered her ass was probably stained with all pre I was producing as the response of her playing with my nipples.

When one of her hands stopped and disappeared, I didn’t think twice, but when I was pushed backwards onto my sofa, did I start to think more reasonably after the smelling the pre that was running down my dick. It’s then that I noticed that Glynda had brought her riding crop with her.

“You plan on whipping me with that?” I said, pointing at said item.

“I did think about doing that to you dear, but unlike you and dust, most people need a tool to use their semblance.” She said as she unhooked the crop before doing a quick flick of her wrist and crop and locking me to my sofa with my arms along the back and my legs spread out enough to grant access to balls but enough so that I wouldn’t get any pain in my legs.

After I found out that I was able to lock items in place with semblance, I immediately put it to use by locking myself to my bed with a very powerful vibrator strapped to my cock and one around my balls. I came so much that day that I awoke the following day covered from head to toe in my cum, the vibrators batteries had long since died and I learnt that my semblance locking capability didn’t last indefinitely.

So, this was the first time I was put into place, so to speak by another semblance… and I have to say, Glyndas’ was so much more comfortable than mine. The little vibrations I got from hers, were different, but not unwelcome.

“Not the first time I’ve had this happen.” I said as I found that I had a bit of free movement in my locked limbs.

“Why am I not surprised.” Glynda said as she brought her crop up to my cock and pushed it around ever so slowly.

“Well after founding out I could lock items in place with my semblance, you can see why, can’t you?” she hums before bring her crop to my balls and I half gasp and moan when I felt a tightness around each ball.

She looks down and smirks. “I’m glad you like that, sweety, I was toying with the idea of doing that, but seeing you make such a lewd face was worth it.” She pats each ball several times with her crop. “How about if I do this as well.”

I choke on a moan when I felt my mango size balls start to be fondled and vibrate. Cumming was the only thought on my mind and watching thick streams of my cum fly up before coating me only made me cum harder.

“Oh wow, you were backed up weren’t you, even after filling two condoms.” I heard Glynda say as I closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards. “Now let’s see what happens if I do this.”

I felt her crop poke the tip of my dick and with a little push forward, I felt my cum land on my breasts with a drop or two splashing up and hitting my chin. When I stop feeling my cum land on me, I open my eyes and lift my head in panic as her words become clear as to what she did.

The cheeky Witch had blocked me from cumming and the sensation I was feeling was odd as I let out a growl. “You’re… gonna regret… doing that to me, you Naughty witch.”

She chuckles as she rubs her crop down to the base of my dick and back up. “It looks like those massive testicles of yours are getting bigger and your dick looks to be to getting fatter.”

“Shiiit!” I throw my head as the desire to cum was reaching higher and higher as my balls were getting toyed with.

With my eyes closed and with every bit of concentration and willpower on trying to break her seal and cum, I didn’t hear her walk out of the room. I knew this because after we shared an upside-down kiss, I felt a gentle hand brush up against my jaw before she opened my mouth and inserted that bloody inhaler and pressed down on the crystal.

My eyes flew open as soon as she removed the inhaler and as soon as I tried to talk, she placed a hand under my chin to keep it closed which forced me into inhaling it. The effects didn’t take long to show as I bursts of milk shot out of my nipples and mixed in with what cum was still on me and my balls started to feel even heavier now that I was producing gelcum.

“A little payback for the first time, sweety.” Glynda whispered into my ear.

“…I said… I… was sorry…didn’t I?” I said in between laboured breaths.

“You did, but I still wanted to do to.” She said as she walked around the sofa before I heard something wet hitting the floor.

I raised my head in time to see Glynda standing above my swelling dick and completely nude. “If you… want to fuck… then you… could have asked.”

“Oh, I know, I wanted to see you break for once.” The Naughty Witch said as she lowered herself down till her sex rested against the bulbous head of my dick and before she could do anything, I thrusted upwards and was able to get an inch or two inside.

With that, I watched through lust addled eyes as her beautiful legs gave out from beneath her and took me whole with the loudest moan I’d heard from her. If I could have, I would have pumped her up like a balloon but the Witch just wouldn’t let me.

As a couple of minutes went by, all I could feel was her pussy squeeze and milk me to the point that she was covered in sweat and milk. I closed my eyes once again as I continued to thrust into her and when I felt something clamp down on my leaking nipples, I realise that the Witch must have brought the pumps I use and I couldn’t help but moan when I felt the slight tug. I didn’t know what she connected the pumps too, but my Rose would be pissed if it went to waste.

Hearing a buzzing sound, I thought that she must have brought more toy with her from my playroom, but when I felt her and my dick lean back, I had to crack an eye open to watch her reach for my phone that was on the coffee table before seeing her smirk as she taps away on it and as soon as she places my phone back down, I flexed my dick and watch as she came flying back to me.

She brought her arms around my neck to stop herself. “Fuck… you’re completely… messing me up.” The Witch said in between my thrust and her moans.

“And you… wanted to… to break me.” I said before capturing her lips in a heated and sloppy kiss.

I’m not sure how long we were like that, but I knew that the Witch had creamed herself to the point that she couldn’t ride me anymore and I had to pick the pace up.

“I wasn’t expecting to see this.” I heard Yang say and upon Glynda breaking the kiss, she tilts my head left to show that my daughters and my cat had shown up.

Glynda gasps and buries her head in my neck as I felt my dick twitch and throb at the sight of the three. Yang was wearing the same thing she wore the last time I saw her. Ruby was wearing a red bikini top with white fur trim that to covered her pierced nipples but left a lot of her breasts on display, her bikini thong covered less than Yangs did as there was a thin bit of red material that covered her sex, which she obviously had something inside her given that her juices were running down her legs. She also had on a pair of red-heeled, knee-high boots on but she also wore a pair of red lace stocking on.

Blake, on the other hand, wore red pasties and similar bikini bottom to Yangs expect for the hole she must have made for her tail. The thigh high heeled boots she wore made her already massive ass look twice as big. Her eyes didn’t leave the spot from where my cum had landed on me.

Before I even knew it, Yang and Blake helped Glynda off of me so that Ruby could hop up and down me. The look on her there faces when I wasn’t filling Ruby up was one of frustration, but after Glynda told them what she did, Blake soon found the inhaler and then it became interesting.

Yang joined Glynda in producing milk, Ruby became incredibly wet to the point that there was barely any friction and Blake more or less went full-on cat mode and then started to try and fit one of my gelcum enlarged balls into her mouth.

The Witch must have brought more than the inhaler out as the next thing I saw, when my face wasn’t berried in my Roses’ breasts, was Yang wearing one of many strapless dildos that had been brought over time, some of them were nearly the same size as me and the rest were either modelled after different creatures, the majority of them had been modified by my RnD team to take dust. The one Yang was wearing was a moded vision of a Beowolf dick.

Over the moans of my Rose, the cats soon joined her after Yang had started to fuck her like a rabbit and after the cat had stopped sucking on my right ball.

It didn’t take long till my Rose was replaced by the cat deepthroating me whilst Ruby had donned a strap on and was having her turn on Blake and by the sound of it, Ruby didn’t let any of her wholes stay empty. Yang and Glynda were taking care of each other in the sense that they were in a wet and milky sixty-nine on top of my now empty coffee table, which was looking like it was about to break due to them.

With each passing moment, I could feel the binds that the Witch placed on me slowly fading, which meant that I could get my own back on them.

By this point, my Rose was bent over our cat and was slowly pumping in and out of her, said cat looked like she was about to pass out due to being my dick warmer, it was hard to tell were drool started and ended. When I heard a large crash (after Blake unsheathed my swelling slab of cock meat out of her,) it signalled that my table did break due to the Witch and the Dragon and them panting heavily enough that I could hear them over the blood pumping in my ears, that was when I felt the hold on me finally fucking disappear.

I didn’t think anyone noticed that I was I now free, but now that I was, I had my eyes on the large ass of a yellow Dragon who was resting her head in between the thighs of a Witch. I was also glad that I had some self-control over my colossal dick or I would have covered the whole room in a very thick layer of gelcum.

Walking by my Rose and the cat and stepping up to the Dragons’ ass and above the Witchs’ face, I look down to see Glyndas’ shocked face. She must have realised what my plan was as she reached up to spread the Dragons’ massive ass so that I had a clear shot at bury myself all the in.

My neighbours probably heard my Dragon moan as I rammed all two feet into her waiting hole, the feeling of her ass as I stretched and moulded her insides was incredible, just like the first time I fucked Ruby.

As I started to pull out, I felt a pair of lips and a tongue start to play with one of my enlarged balls whilst her hands played with other… that only made me slam my hips back into Yang that fast that she moved slightly, which only made her moan louder. With how pent up I was, it shamefully didn’t take long for me to hit my peak and when I did, the moans that were pouring out of Yang stopped as I was filling her ass with gelcum. Being able to cum was heaven.

There must have been at least several gallons that I unloaded into her before I started to pull out and the river of cum that followed after I was fully out was a sight to see. With my cock free, I hotdog myself between her cheeks and wiped what cum was left before walking around the Dragon and the Witch.

I smirk at the sight of a passed-out Dragon and a set of lips and it didn’t surprise me that she was wetter than a river as I rubbed the head of my cock along he pussy. The Witch was letting out muffled moans as I push every inch into her and as soon as I hilted, I felt her clam down around me like a vice again.

“You’re such a slut.” I said just before I started to drill her.

At this point, the remnants of my table might as be kindling as I wasn’t taking it easy on the Witch, I was blaming her as her pussy never wanted to let me go each time I pulled out. Of course, I couldn’t blame her really as who didn’t love getting to feel my bitch breaker (as Yang like to call it) filling them up.

By the time I was nearing my second climax, I knew the Witch must have gone through multiple as she was no longer moaning and was now spouting gibberish, plus she had a twitch in her legs that kept tapping me.

And with one final slam of my hips, I started to unload myself into her and _GOD_ did it feel as great as the first time. With how enlarged my balls were, I probably pumped the same amount of cum into her as I did Yang and by the time I pulled myself and watched the puddle of pussy juice, milk and cum slowly grow, I was panting harder than a bitch in heat.

And speaking of… looking over to the sofa, instead of my Rose topping our Cat like she normally did and earlier, it was our Cat that was fucking the hell out of Ruby with the largest of our toys, a five-foot-long horse cock that was thicker than Yangs’ muscled arms and Ruby sadly was only taking just under half of the total length.

With her focus on destroying Ruby, I moved to stand above said Rose and with a tap between the cat ears with my cock that got the pussy’s attention, and when she looked up, half of her vision was blocked by white-hot meat. Her tongue immediately darted out and was licking any juices it could find and the moans that my Rose was making were lessening as the Cats’ sole attention was polishing me.

As I drew my cock backwards, I couldn’t help but release some cum over her head before smearing some cum across her face and then poking her waiting tongue, silently demanding her to open up. When she did, I pushed every inch into her and felt only a warmness that you can only get when fucking a throat and this was one well-trained throat as for one, her being a Cat Faunus was the biggest bonus as when she starts to purr, it was like getting my whole dick massaged all at once. And two, our Cat was the only one who could properly suck me off… don’t get me wrong, they were all good at blowing me, but my Cat was the only one who could do it well.

When I was finally hilted to the base, I could help but let out a shiver and take a hold of her cum stained hair and held her there. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

Her purring only intensified as I felt her hand start to play with my balls. With that, I pulled back enough so she could play before slamming myself back in over and over again. The noises that the Cat was making was the only thing I could hear seeing as the Witch and the Dragon were passed out and my Rose was lying underneath me.

It didn’t take me long to reach my peak seeing as I was jackhammering into her and as soon as the first rope of gelcum was released into her, I felt her grip on my enlarged balls tighten to the point that it started to hurt… of course, it only made me cum harder into her.

I have to say though, Blake was, no did an amazing job at keeping my cum in, but after pumping what felt like nearly three times more than what I pumped into Yang and Glynda, I had to pull out slowly as soon as the Kitty Cats hands fell from me. And when the tip finally popped free, I notice that her eyes had rolled back into her head and cum drooling out of her mouth and that she looked like she had a very large watermelon sitting inside her… plus she hadn’t moved for a few seconds.

“The Cat might be broken, Mom.” My Rose said as she hugged me from behind.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine an hour…” I turn enough to place one hand behind her to bring her in front. “but that means that you have all my attention, my Rose.”

Her face lit up as stood next to Blake and leant in to suck on one of my leaking nipples. I let her continue to have her fill of sweeten milk for a couple of minutes before moving and bringing her with me so that I was sitting back down on my sofa with my baby sitting on my lap and still sucking whilst my two-foot slab of meat sat in between our tits and slowly oozing gelcum out.

When I felt my Rose smirk against me, I knew she was going to do something and I moan when she lightly bit my nipple and pinch the other. The resounding clap of my hand to her ass made her moan and press herself into me more.

“You know what happens to naughty girls who misbehave?” I said as I dug my fingers into her cheeks.

I watch her crack an eye open before shaking her head no. I shake my own before patting her head. “Tsk-tsk, such a shame.”

I had a feeling that she knew but was just being a bad girl and just wanting the punishment… she was going to get it either way, I just wanted to see how much she wanted it. I pushed her away just enough so that I could lift my baby up high so that I could spear her with my dick, the look on her face went from surprise, that I was able to lift her up two feet to wide-eyed and slightly scared as soon as my dick and her pussy lined up.

When they were, I slowly lower her down and watched as my baby took inch after inch until our hip met and fuck, it was hard not to cum straight away as I had to be sitting in her womb right now. I waited for my baby to get comfortable before I started to fuck her just as hard as I did with the others.

My baby’s moans are an absolute treat to hear every time I fuck her silly, but with how noisy the Dragon and the Witch were, I’m sure that I was going to get a noise complaint in the morning. That I can deal with, having my Rose give me a headache was out of the question. Lifting my other breast up, I grab her by the back of her head and force my milky nipple into her moaning mouth to shut her up.

With her now muffled, I focused all my efforts into making her cum more, which, thanks to the Cat, didn’t take long, but making her cum once was only the tip of the iceberg. I wanted to see her break.

Doubling my efforts into fucking her, I flip our positions and started to drill into her like my life depended on it. When she stopped sucking and started to blabber like Glynda did, I had a funny feeling that she must be where I wanted her and that meant that I could finally cum.

As soon as I felt the release, I hilted and collapsed on top of her as I emptied myself into my baby.

And man did it feel great to be able to get rid of the rest of this build-up. When I finished and had gained some strength back, I was able to pick myself up of my Rose and looking at the state of my Rose (if Blake looked like she was carrying a very large watermelon, then Ruby looked twice as big) only made me hard again.

With a heavy load lifted off of me, I took a sat down on my sofa and looked at over at what had transpired, I couldn’t help be a smile as I rested my head on the arm of the sofa. “Merry Christmas, Sweeties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> As you can see I’m very much still alive and kicking and this would be the point where I would write an excuse as why it has been just over two months since my last update, but I don’t have one, I’ve been plodding on as best as I can and I can tell you that I hate writing fight scenes, hence why there hasn’t been a new chapter to Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask, I’m also in late production of another One Shot but seeing as I haven’t written a sole Christmas story/chapter, I thought that a Hot for Student Christmas episode was in order, I do have a more wholesome Christmas One Shot I want to write as well at some point.
> 
> I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and New Year even though it was a weird one.
> 
> The outfits for Ruby and Yang our modelled after Santa Bikinis that RWBY MMD used in there youtube videos, Blakes were half modelled after hers.
> 
> For those of you somewhat care and want to ask stuff, I now have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KCommander94).
> 
> If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s another one short that had been stuck in my head for about a week.
> 
> I wrote this for the sole purpose of getting better at writing smut, as I know I will be need it in the future for my main Story.  
> So please tell me what you think, as I need the practice. 
> 
> If there any tags that I have, let me and I'll change it A.S.A.P.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
